Combat Roles
Combat roles (known simply as roles in-game) change how effective a characters powers are, depending on the specific function of each power. A character's chosen role may increased or decreased damage, bonus health, Hold/Root duration and/or potency, and Threat generation. There are 5 combat roles currently available: Hybrid (formerly Guardian), Tank (formerly Protector), Melee Damage (formerly Brawler), Ranged Damage (formerly Avenger) and Support (formerly Sentinel). Changing roles Roles were formerly acquired by achieving specific Perks (noted in the individual role descriptions), but are now unlocked from character creation for freeform characters, and determined by archetype for archetype characters. A freeform character may change roles at anytime. To change a character's role, open the Builds screen. The drop down box in the upper right shows your currently selected role (default is Hybrid). Simply click the box and select the new role - it will take effect immediately. Hybrid Hybrid is the default role for freeform characters, and the role chosen for the Void, Grimoire, Impulse, Specialist, Savage, and Night Avenger archetypes. Characters in the hybrid role receive a large damage bonus and a small healing bonus from super stats. The hybrid role has no other special bonuses. While in the hybrid role, a character may benefit from any one slotted passive power. The slotted passive may be any type: offensive, defensive, or support. Tank Tank is the role chosen for the Glacier, Mountain, Master, Invincible, and Behemoth archetypes. Characters in the tank role receive a large threat generation bonus and a small damage bonus from super stats. The tank role also grants: * +25% max health * +10% damage resistance * +10% threat * +25% control power resistance * +25% energy from blocking * -20% max energy * -20% equilibrium While in the tank role, a character may benefit from any one defensive slotted passive power: Personal Force Field, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Lightning Reflexes, or Defiance. Melee damage Melee damage is the role chosen for the Disciple, Unleashed, Blade, Devastator, and Fist archetypes. Characters in the melee damage role receive a large damage bonus from the primary super stat, a small damage bonus from secondary super stats, and a small threat generation reduction from super stats. The melee damage role also grants: * +25% melee damage * +10% energy building strength * -20% control power strength * -50% energy from blocking While in the melee damage role, a character may benefit from any one offensive slotted passive power: Electric Form, Fiery Form, Kinetic Manipulation, Stormbringer, Ice Form, Quarry, Targeting Computer, Ego Form, Id Mastery, Shadow Form, Pestilence, Way of the Warrior, Night Warrior, or Unstoppable. Ranged damage Ranged damage is the role chosen for the Inferno, Tempest, Marksman, Scourge, Squall, and Soldier archetypes. Characters in the ranged damage role receive a large damage bonus from the primary super stat, a small damage bonus from secondary super stats, and a small threat generation reduction from super stats. The ranged damage role also grants: * +25% ranged damage * +30% energy building strength * -20% control power strength * -50% energy from blocking While in the ranged damage role, a character may benefit from any one offensive slotted passive power: Electric Form, Fiery Form, Kinetic Manipulation, Stormbringer, Ice Form, Quarry, Targeting Computer, Ego Form, Id Mastery, Shadow Form, Pestilence, Way of the Warrior, Night Warrior, or Unstoppable. Support Support is the role chosen for the Radiant, Mind, and Inventor archetypes. Characters in the support role receive a large healing bonus, a small damage bonus, and a small threat generation reduction from super stats. The support role also grants: * +25% healing * +100% base equilibrium * +100% energy recovery * -50% energy decay * +25% control power strength * -10% threat * -10% max health * -10% damage While in the support role, a character may benefit from any one support slotted passive power: Medical Nanites, Seraphim, Aura of Arcane Clarity, Aura of Primal Majesty, Aura of Ebon Destruction, or Aura of Radiant Protection. Former roles Avenger The Avenger role is the Offensive role, increasing damage caused. Recommended while teaming with someone else to take the hits, or if the character can take the increased damage and the player is comfortable with the (slightly) increased downtime. The Avenger role has 1 Offensive Passive slot, and is acquired by dealing a total of 5000 damage. The Avenger role modifies the following :* Damage dealt increased by 20% :* Energy decays at 50% reduced rate :* Standard Threat generation :* 1 Offensive Passive slot :* Bonus Hit Points reduced by 50% :* Healing powers and Effects reduced by 20% :* Hold and Root powers reduced by 20% :* Resistance to Hold and Root powers reduced by 20% :* No Energy generated by Blocking Brawler Guardian The Guardian combat role is the Balanced role. Character powers are left at their base values. The Guardian combat role has 1 Balanced Passive slot, and is the default Combat Role. :* Standard Damage :* Standard Hit Points :* Standard Healing Powers :* Standard Hold and Root Powers :* Standard Resistance to Hold and Root Powers :* Energy decays at normal rate :* Standard Energy generated when Blocking :* Standard Threat generation :* 1 Balanced Passive slot Protector The Protector combat role is the Defensive role, increasing Bonus Health and Threat generation. Recommended while teaming to focus enemy attention on yourself, allowing others to use their powers unopposed. The Protector combat role has 1 Defensive Passive slot, and is acquired by taking a total of 5000 damage. :* Bonus Hit Points increased by 25% :* Resistance to Hold and Root Powers increased by 20%. :* Energy generated when Blocking is doubled :* Bonus to Threat generation :* Standard Damage :* Standard Healing Powers :* Standard Hold and Root Powers :* 1 Defensive Passive Slot :* Energy decays at twice normal rate Sentinel The Sentinel combat role is the Support role, increasing the potency of support powers. Recommended while teaming when the character isn't expected to take much damage nor deal much damage, instead focusing on buffing and healing alies, and debuffing or controlling foes. The Sentinel combat role has 1 Support Passive slot, and is acquired by healing over 5000 health points. :* Healing Powers increased by 20% :* Hold and Root Powers increased by 20% :* Resistance to Hold and Root Powers increased by 20%. :* Energy decays at 50% normal rate :* Standard Energy generated when Blocking :* Standard Threat generation :* 1 Support Passive Slot :* Damage reduced by 20% :* Bonus Hit Points reduced by 25% Category:Game Mechanics